


Dizzy Dreamer

by Nekomiya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Coraline AU, M/M, winging it 8)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(CORALINE AU) Aoba just moved into a new house. It's boring, the neighbors are freaks, and his world is painfully dull. Both his parents want nothing to do with him and he is forced to rough it out. He finds a small door in an empty room and crawls inside. Now he finally understands the phrase, "Be careful what you wish for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzy Dreamer

"Sei, please be careful. I'll take it from you-! Just please don't hurt yourself." Koujaku softly said to his beloved who was carrying in one of his boxes from the moving van. 

"It's fine. I can carry it myself!" He huffed as he struggled to go up the creaky wooden steps of their "new" house. 

"Can't I just take it from you? Please? You have a neck brace on for pete's sake..." Koujaku began again. His brows furrowed with slight irritation. 

"I said I can get it! Go get the rest of the boxes, will you?" 

"Fine, fine." 

"Aoba- Don't play with these men! They are trying to help us!" 

"But Mooooom-!" 

"Aoba!" 

"Hmph..." 

It was a very old house-it had an attic under the roof and a cellar under the ground and an overgrown garden with huge old trees in it.  The house wasn't theirs though. They were simply renting a part of it from a landlord named Tae. She had named it the 'Pink Palace,' but honestly... Aoba would have guessed that the name was just for irony. The building  _was_ sort of pink and all, but it was starting to rot. The paint was rolling up, chipping off, and flaked away until the wood was visible under it. It was a crap house. Aoba could sort of remember his mom telling him that the house was at least one hundred and then some years old too... How awful. 

He never understood why they bought it. It was really gross and old- Plus, the neighbors were.... Interesting... 

On the bottom floor, there were a pair of weirdo people with white hair and pink eyes. They rarely ever left their hide away hole... When they greeted his family, Aoba thought they were ghosts at first. Once upon a time ago, they were singers and acted for a famous company. Then it went bankrupt and here they are. They were freakishly similar and Aoba could only tell them apart from one's moles under his lip. Their names were peculiar too... 'Alpha and Clear.' Who named someone that? He was questioning if they had given him an alias. He really didn't dislike them; yet. He started to dislike them since they pronounced his name wrong with their slightly whiny voices. 'Aoobah.' ... It was irritating. 

On the very top were yet another odd pair. One was a German teenager who only came outside once when Aoba's family moved in. The stranger had blond hair, green eyes, wore a strange green outfit and had metal piercings all over his face. He had a strong accent and explained a little about what he did with his 'friend' who was never seen yet. He said his name was 'Noiz' and that him and 'Mink' were planning on creating a rabbit freak show. He mumbled something about the rabbits not being able to use a computer right....Then something about them clicking the keys with a "click click clack" instead of a "tak tak clak."  Noiz also stated something about 'starting the rabbits on fresher carrots' too. He smelled kind of like cinnamon and some smoke. Sei told Aoba that those two were drunk. Well, it was probably close.  

Aoba stomped his way down the stairs and glared up at his parents who were 'tipping' a moving person. He probably got only a dollar by the way he was storming away and slammed the door. They had finally finished up their unpacking from the vans, now all that was left was the inside. He probably should help but... Nah. 

Maybe there was something exciting to do in this hell hole. 

He went exploring. 

Looking around, he spotted a cut down tree near the gates to the big garden. The twelve year old ran up to the tree and stuck one of his bare hands in to fiddle around for just the right type of stick. He groped around until he found a branch with three parts sticking out. He yanked it off and snapped the stick in half. Then, he removed the leaves from the piece of wood. Finally, he placed both hands on either end of the two branches and extended the longest part out. 

"Hmm..." 

He had heard that there was an old dangerous well that he should never go near. Might as well see if the rumor was true, right? Not like there was anything else to do. 

The blue haired boy closed his eyes and swayed back and forth; trying to find which way the stick was guiding him to. The 'feeling' guided him lef- No... right! He swayed again and began to run into that direction. Left, left, right, right, over the bridge, through the dead bushes, straight down the path through the dead apple trees. All around him were dried up, shriveled and dead plants. It reminded him of the place he was living at too. Looks like the entire place was filled with withered old things. The dirt path was dampened and puddles of mud scattered his way. His bright yellow boots splashed into them as he darted along. The air was stale and barely had anything interesting in it. The trees he was passing by still had a few rotting apples around the bottoms of them and were surrounded by abandoned wooden buckets. 

Finally, he ran to a slightly empty place and circled in one spot. When he closed and opened his eyes again, he halted. It should have been right there... Where was it? There was supposed to be a well there! Never ending well that someone died in... The only thing he could see was a fairy ring of mushrooms he was standing in. 

"Rrr...." 

Aoba went silent and froze in place with fear. He swallowed hard and looked around him with his 'weapon' at hand. He looked for the source of the growl and wondered if there were wild animals in the dead garden. Hopefully it wasn't something too horrible like a bear or something... 

"Who's there?!" He growled back.

The bushes began to rustle a bit and Aoba was ready to attack. 

"--Arf!" 

"Ah-!" 

He almost fell backwards with fear, but then he took note of what had been growling at him. 

A small fluffy dog popped out of the shrubs and barked at him again before running around him in a circle. It had a lot of fur that was matted and sort of muddy. Poor thing must not have had a home or something... Which was understandable since it was so dirty. 

"What a prissy dog." He remarked. 

The dog barked. 

_Vrrmm vrrm!_

Another loud sound echoed through the garden. This time, Aoba was sure that it wasn't an animal. Yet again, he prepared himself. 

A black motor bike came crashing from the hill above and down came a freak wearing a strange mask. It was a skull mask with a tear drop under one of the eyes. The person on the bike made a huge mess as he sped by Aoba and ended up crashing to the side since it slipped on the mud. 

"Ahh-!" 

"Freak! Freak stalker!" The shorter yelled at the person who almost gave him a heart attack. He approached the person laying down in the mud and put his stick out to help him up. 

The stranger took hold of the stick with his gloved hands and yanked himself up. He took off his mask after he was planted on both feet again. Under the mask was a tan boy around Aoba's age with red hair and green eyes. He wore a huge smile and waved to him calmly. He looked sort of awkward though... Almost as if he didn't quite match everything around him. With a bike like that, his leather red jacket and black pants, and those black boots... He seemed oddly out of place. He stood at an angle and tilted his head against his shoulder. 

"Sorry for the scare! I heard that someone just moved in... And that stick- Are you from the south? Uh- Dry places usually use the whole water witching thing... Right?" The other boy started. 

"...Freak. No. I'm not from the south- I'm from Midorijima." Aoba pointed to himself with his stick. "My name is Aoba. Ah-Oh-Bah. Who are you?" 

"Oh... I don't know where that is. Mido...what? It doesn't matter I guess. Well, my name is Mi- It's short for... Uh.... Mizuki. Yeah. My granny owns that place you're living in." 

"Are you a stalker?" Aoba glared daggers at him and crossed his arms. "Is that dog yours too?" 

The small dog barked and ran to Mizuki. The redhead picked it up and held it close enough to his face that the dog could easily lick it. Aoba was disgusted. 

"Aha- Nah... This dog isn't mine. I just feed him and pet him sometimes. I think someone lost him and he doesn't know how to go home." 

"Okay Mizuki... So, he is your dog. Anyway,  I was sort of wondering... Do you know where the well is? I was looking for it." 

"Yeah. I know." 

"Where is it then!?" He stomped his foot hard on the ground and watched the mud splash upwards onto himself. He waved his stick back and forth with annoyance. 

"Woah- Woah! Don't stomp too hard or else you might fall in!" Mizuki mused and stepped back. 

The blue haired boy jumped back and out of the fairy ring. He blinked and stared at the mud with confusion. 

"There's nothing there...?" 

"One sec, Aoobah." 

"Aoba..." 

Mizuki suddenly fell to his knees and started to ding with his hands into the mud. He pulled and pushed the dirt aside until a wooden covering was visible. Then, he pulled the lid off and stood up. 

"Ta-daaa! It's the well. I heard from my granny that it's practically endless. If you fall in and look up, then apparently you can see the stars through it too. It's really neat." The redhead grinned and kicked a pebble in just to prove his point. 

Aoba was silent and eyed the well until he heard a 'plop' about five minutes later. 

"Wow..." 

"Yeah so.... There's that." Mizuki rolled the top back onto it. "Uh... What does the inside of the Pink Palace look like?" 

What did the inside look like? This guy had to be kidding... right? He was the owner's grandson after all. 

"Shouldn't you know? She's your grandma after all. Haven't you ever been in there?" 

"Ah... Nope. Granny says it's not safe." 

"Not safe...?" 

"It's dangerous because of-" 

Suddenly, a loud voice roared through the garden. It was an elderly voice and it continued to call out over and over again, "Mistake! Mistaaake! Come back inside!" 

Mizuki flinched and gathered up his stuff. He placed his mask over his face again and ran to his bike. The bike engine started up and the engine was revving up. When the other started to pedal, the mud around it was splayed out every which way. It was creating a large dent in the mud and getting everywhere. It wasn't a good idea to even have one of those things!

"Mistake...?" Aoba blinked a few times and looked at the other boy. "So you lied to me? Your name is Mistake?" 

" Er- It was an innocent lie, okay? Look- I really have to get going now... I gotta go home or else Granny will get mad. Also... I'd wear gloves next time when you're witching." 

"Why the hell is that?" 

"That's poison oak!" The masked boy laughed as he rode off down the dirt path from which Aoba came. 

"Ugh-!" Aoba threw the stick down and wiped his hands on his raincoat over and over again. Noticing the dog that was barking almost with amusement, he glared at it. 

The dog stopped. 

"Worst day ever..." 

Soon, that worst day turned into weeks. Two to be exact. Aoba spend his time exploring the outside world until it rained, and rained, and rained... and rained. 

"I'm so bored!" 

 

 


End file.
